P.K. Subban
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | career_start = 2009 | draft = 43rd overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens }} Pernell Karl "P. K." Subban (born May 13, 1989) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Subban was drafted by the Canadiens in the second round, 43rd overall, of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. He is a two-time gold medal winner with Team Canada at the World Junior Championships. Personal Subban's parents, Karl and Maria, immigrated from Jamaica to Sudbury, Ontario and from Montserrat to Hamilton, Ontario, respectively, in the 1970s. He has four siblings - Natassia, Natasha, Jordan, and Malcolm. Playing career Subban spent his junior career with the Belleville Bulls of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). In 2005–06 he recorded 12 points in a 52-game rookie campaign. In 2006–07 he improved to 56 points in 68 games. Subban was drafted by the Canadiens in the off-season. He recorded 46-points in just 58 games during the 2007–08 campaign, before adding 23 points and matching his regular season goals total of 8 in the post-season. He helped Belleville to the J. Ross Robertson Cup Finals against the Kitchener Rangers, where they lost the OHL title in seven games. Following a junior career high 76 points (in 56 games) in 2008–09, Subban was signed to a three-year entry-level contract by the Canadiens. thumb|Subban at the 2010 AHL All-Star game Subban was assigned to the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League (AHL) to begin the 2009–10 season. He was elected to play in the 2010 AHL All-Star Game in Portland. Shortly thereafter, he earned his first call-up to the Canadiens on February 11, 2010. The following day he registered his first NHL point, an assist, in his debut against the Philadelphia Flyers on February 12. On April 26, 2010, Subban was recalled from Hamilton during the Canadiens' first round playoff series against the Washington Capitals. He recorded his first NHL playoff point, an assist, in his first NHL playoff game, on April 26, 2010. His first goal came in game 1 of the Canadiens' second round series against the Pittsburgh Penguins on April 30, 2010. In game 3 against the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2010 Eastern Conference Finals, P.K. became the third rookie defenceman in Canadiens' history to register three assists in one game. In all, Subban recorded 1 goal and 8 points in 14 playoff games for the Canadiens. After the Canadiens were eliminated by the Flyers, Subban was returned to the Bulldogs, who were still alive in the Calder Cup Playoffs. Subban was awarded the AHL President's Award in recognition of his accomplishments in the 2009-2010 season. On March 20, he became the first Canadiens rookie defenceman to score a hat trick in a game. This feat came in an 8-1 victory against the Minnesota Wild on March 20, 2011. International play }} Subban made his international debut for Canada at the 2008 World Junior Championships in the Czech Republic. He saw limited ice time as Canada's 7th defenceman, but was able to help the team capture their fourth consecutive gold medal at the tournament, defeating Sweden in overtime in the final. Subban represented Canada again at the 2009 World Juniors in Ottawa and took on a more prominent role with the team. He scored 3 goals and 9 points and a differential of plus 12 in the tournament, helping Canada to its fifth consecutive gold medal as they once again defeated Sweden in the final. Subban was named to the Tournament All-Star Team along with tournament MVP and close friend John Tavares. Awards Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1989 Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick